


I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

by bravelads



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelads/pseuds/bravelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like written based on Jack and Ennis' last meeting on Brokeback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys
> 
> So this is just a short thing I felt like writing because I've had awful Brokeback feels lately.

Ennis watches quietly as Jack loads his truck with his belongings, a lit cigarette hanging from his dry lips. Ennis sighs at the obvious anger and sadness in Jack’s eyes. 

“I don’t know why you’re acting like this. We can’t Jack – “ 

“Don’t,” Jack says as he raises his hand to motion for Ennis to stop talking. “That’s not it and you know it, damn Ennis. You don’t think I know how people act or what will happen? I fucking do, Ennis, I do.”

Jack goes quiet for a brief moment, but only to catch his breath and force down the lump there has been forming in his dry throat. “But you know what, I don’t fuckin’ care - “

“Jack, I swear.” 

“I don’t care because I – ‘cause I love you, dammit Ennis.” Jack turns away instantly avoiding Ennis’ terrified gaze. 

It’s quiet, so quiet Jack can hear his heart beating faster and faster by every passing second. The air is thick around them, and Jack feels as if his skin has suddenly gotten too tight. 

There’s a sob, and Jack’s turns around and rushes towards Ennis instantly, dropping his cigarette to the ground and pulls him forward in an embrace, arms tight around him. 

“What have you done to me, Jack fuckin’ Twist” Ennis forces out between uncontrolled sobs. 

Jack kisses his temple ever so lightly, and buries his fingers in his messy hair, “That’s the closest to an ‘I love you’ I’ll get from ya, ain’t it?” He whispers. 

Ennis tightens his arms around the other man, “Best live with it.”

“It’s good enough for me,” Jack sighs and holds on.


End file.
